The Elven Bloodline
by FinalKingdomHearts
Summary: Summary; Naruto gains the Elven Bloodline, a bloodline with magic. The idea for this story came from "Uzumaki Naruto: Konoha's Wizard". Pairings undecided. Godlike. Look at profile for idea.


The Elven Bloodline

By Michael Manville

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto.

"Human or tailed beast in human form talking"

"_Human or tailed beast in human form thinking"_

"**Deity or tailed beast talking"**

"_**Deity or tailed beast talking"**_

Chapter 1

(Konoha October 10th,)

Konoha at night, the village inhabitants in their beds, minds at ease knowing they are protected by ninja, a spiky blond haired boy with whisker like birth marks on his face, being chased by a drunken mob. Naruto is running as fast as his legs can carry him away from the mob of villagers. Naruto runs into to an alleyway, he comes to a dead end, and tries to leave the alleyway. The villagers are blocking the entrance. A villager shouts "let's kill the demon". The mob attacks Naruto with sticks, rocks, broken bottles, metal pipes, etc.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto wakes up to find himself in a sewer like tunnel with ankle deep water and says to himself, "they trough me in the sewer". Naruto explores the tunnel trying to find a way out. He comes across gigantic bars, he looks up to see it's a gigantic cage. The cage is so huge you can see 50 feet up and into it, before it's shrouded in darkness. He sees the bars are only held closed by a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal. Naruto hears whimpering from inside the cage, he calls out, "whose there?'. As Naruto follows the whimpering into the cage, he comes to a crying girl with fox ears and 9 fox tails wrapped around her body covering her indecency.

She lunges at Naruto and hugs him sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Naruto, "Why are you crying? A pretty girl shouldn't cry."

She stops sobbing, blushes, looks Naruto in the face, "I've caused you so much suffering."

Naruto, "How, I have never seen you before?"

Girl, "I am the Kyubi." Naruto says, "What, your too pretty to be the Kyubi."

Kyubi giggles blushing, fails her nine tills behind her, "See, I am the kyubi."

Naruto looks away blushing.

Kyubi, "What's the matter?" she looks down, sees her body, wraps her tails back around her body, blushing.

…

Naruto, "Where are we?"

Kyubi giggles, "We are in your mind, silly."

Naruto, "My mind's a sewer?"

Kyubi, "Yep"

…

Naruto, "Why are you in my mind?"

Kyubi, "It's a long story."

Naruto, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kyubi, "Alright, I'll tell you, please don't interrupt."

Kyubi explains, how six years ago, she was forcibly extracted from her previous host's seal by a man with Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Who used a genjutsu on her, putting her in a state of blind rage, forcing her to attack Naruto village. Then, how she was seal into Naruto by the 4th hokage (the village leader).

Kyubi breaks down sobbing, "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself."

Naruto hugs her, "It's alright."

Kyubi, "You forgive me?"

Naruto, "No, I don't forgive you."

Kyubi's eyes start to water.

Naruto, "Because there is nothing to forgive."

Kyubi hugs Naruto, crying tears of happiness, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Naruto, "Well, since you know my name, what is yours?"

Kyubi, "My name is Kyuyuki"

Naruto, "That's a pretty name Kyuyuki-chan."

Kyuyuki blushes from the chan honorific then slightly frowns, "I wish there was more I could for you."

Naruto, "What do you mean, Kyuyuki-chan?"

Kyuyuki, "I can only do so much, unless you give me permission to do so."

Naruto, "What do you have in mind?"

Kyuyuki, "With your permission, I could alter you genetics to give you a bloodline."

Naruto, "Awesome, what bloodline are you thinking of giving me?"

Kyuyuki, "I was thinking of creating a bloodline for you."

Naruto, "That is so cool! What is this bloodline? What is the bloodline called? What can the bloodline do?"

Kyuyuki giggles, "I call it the Elven Bloodline. It is going to be a passive body/Chakra bloodline, so don't worry about awaking it. The Elven Bloodline will give you pointed ears, eternal youth, regeneration, a body with ten times the speed/strength/stamina/agility of a human's body, near inhuman flexibility, perfect vision up to two hundred feet, a very sharp intellect, energy scenery, empathy, and magic. To use the magic, you will need; focus, visualization, and intent. Meaning, in order to use the magic you will need to focus on what you want, visualize what you want happening, and most importantly you will need to have the intent or will to do it, for what you want to happen, to happen. And, I think I will add the ability to summon a dragon familiar."

Naruto excited, "That is the most awesome bloodline, ever! I give you permission to give me the Elven Bloodline!"

Kyuyuki sends her chakra to Naruto's body, "Alright, hear it comes."

(Meanwhile outside Naruto's mindscape)

Sarutobi (the hokage) landed at the scene of Naruto's beaten prone form and orders the anbu to round up the ones who did this, take them to the I&T department and tell Ibiki and Anko "don't hold back" as he takes Naruto to the hospital. Once, Sarutobi got Naruto to the hospital, he had some competent doctors to attend to Naruto's injuries. As the doctors heal Naruto a red glow comes from his body. When the glow dies down, Sarutobi orders a doctor to do a diagnostic scan on Naruto. As doctor did the diagnostic scan on Naruto, his face took an expression of astonishment.

Doctor, "Amazing, his body is better than anything before."

Sarutobi, "What is it?"

Doctor, "This boy's body, it is in perfect health, even better his muscles density and bones are like diamond."

Sarutobi, "That is amazing, what ells can you tell me?"

Doctor, "His ears are pointed."

Sarutobi, "Is that all?"

Doctor, "Yes."

Sarutobi, "You may go."

Sarutobi pulls up a chare next to the hospital bed and sits in it waiting for Naruto to waken.

(Morning)

Naruto wakes up and smells sanitation and medicine.

Naruto, "I'm in the Hospital."

Naruto sees Sarutobi, "Hay jiji"

Sarutobi wakes up, "Oh, hello Naruto, how do you feel?"

Naruto, "I feel great, jiji."

Sarutobi, "That's good to hear."

Naruto, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Sarutobi, "Certainly, you may."

Naruto, "I met the Kyubi."

Sarutobi, "Are you alright?!"

Naruto, "I'm fine, even better she gave me a new bloodline."

Sarutobi, "Wait, she? What, new bloodline?"

Naruto, "Yeah, the Kyubi is a girl her name is Kyuyuki. She gave me really awesome bloodline."

Sarutobi, "What is this bloodline?"

Naruto, "It's a brand new bloodline; it's called the Elven Bloodline. It's a passive body/Chakra bloodline. And it gives me pointed ears, eternal youth, regeneration, a body with ten times the speed/strength/stamina/agility of a human's body, near inhuman flexibility, perfect vision up to two hundred feet, a very sharp intellect, energy scenery, empathy, and magic. To use the magic, I will need to focus on what I want, visualize what I want happening, and most importantly I will need to have the intent or will to do it, for what I want to happen, to happen. Also it grants me the ability to summon a dragon familiar."

Sarutobi, "That is amazing. Naruto, with this bloodline the council will want to put you through the CCA or the Clan Creation Act, I think you are too young for that at the moment. You will need to learn to control your abilities so, I am signing you up for the ninja academe and I suggest you hide your bloodline's abilities and train with then on your own while at the academe to avoid suspicion."

Naruto, "Okay, jiji, I will."

Sarutobi, "Now go home, the academe starts in two weeks."

Naruto goes home to train in his bloodline's abilities, while Sarutobi watches with a grin on his face.

(AN; Look on profile.)


End file.
